


Prompt #027 Shocked

by kurgaya



Series: Divine Footsteps [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That was... highly inappropriate, Kurosaki."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #027 Shocked

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Зарисовка #027 Удивленный](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851335) by [a_m](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_m/pseuds/a_m)



**Hypnosis**

He knew he was shamelessly staring, but he couldn't help himself. There was just something so mesmerising about the way Toshiro spoke, how his words lifted in delight and his eyes shone with passion, that Ichigo couldn't tear himself away from. They'd been friends for a while now, content in each other's company, but Ichigo hadn't really  _looked_ at Toshiro until an hour ago, when the taicho had agreed to help him with his kido. Their meeting had been completely innocent; not entirely professional but that came with their friendship, but it had caused a spark inside of him. Toshiro had slipped into the training grounds with such hesitance that suggested he either expected Ichigo to be late, or ditch and not turn up at all, and from across the gravel Ichigo had felt himself smile; grin like a child at Christmas.

He hadn't been able to explain it for twenty minutes or so, and Toshiro hadn't questioned the expression on his face. It had taken a snapped reprimand from the shorter man (his lousy attempt at kido had been off-kilter and had almost blown a hole in the tenth division roof) for everything to click in Ichigo's brain; the strained bubble pulsing in his chest had burst and the vapour had turned the cogs, pressed the buttons, and slid all of the puzzle pieces tightly together.

He started staring without realising, overwhelmed with emotion and the burning, giddy desire to lean over and just kiss Toshiro because - _God_ , he wanted to, he wanted to so badly, and he couldn't see how he'd never noticed before. Toshiro was unbelievable and clever and playful and sarcastic, but charitable and understanding, and they were great friends because they were so alike but Ichigo wanted more; wanted to know what _more_ felt like. The urge to reach over and brush their hands together, pull the nimble man towards him into a hug, kiss him, hold him, just do so many things - he couldn't, he couldn't -

"Try again."

Toshiro's voice drifted into his mind, effortlessly like a cloud sailing the wind up in the sky - it belonged there in his head like the cloud in the sky, for when it wasn't it left a vast hollow space of worthlessness, a canvas of blue with no variation, no patterns or design. Toshiro was watching him expectantly, mouth pressed together in a firm, patient line, and Ichigo dived forward to crash their lips together.

"Kurosaki!" cried the taicho, recoiling. Wide, shocked, perturbed eyes reflected Ichigo's optimistic ones, and they both started to splutter flustered nonsense at the same time:

" - what are you - ?"

" - I'm sorry, I'm sorry - "

" - you can't just - "

Ichigo snapped his mouth shut, jaw aching in protest as his brain cried out in dismay at the words. He waved his hands frantically in surrender, taking a half step back to tread on his heart, squashing it's howling into the ground. "I'm really really sorry, I - "

"That was... _highly inappropriate_ , Kurosaki," Toshiro said, his voice shaking at the end. He tugged at his uniform and blinked a dozen times, his features alternating between a confused grimace and an awkward smile.

"I know, I know - God I'm sorry - I'd just wanted to do that since you walked in - I'm so sorry, I should go - God..."

Blowing himself up with a kido sounded like a good option right about now. He felt _terrible_ \- Toshiro was staring at him as if he was some deranged lunatic, shaking his head and chewing on his bottom lip. He mirrored the expression, pulling his hands towards his chest to protect himself from the vile truth that he'd just strapped a piece of meat to their friendship and thrown it to the dogs.

"Forgive me, please, I just - "

If he hadn't been watching Toshiro's face very carefully for any signs of disgust or horror, he would have missed the small sigh and the slumping of his shoulders. He did notice though - _this is it_ , said his brain with sorrow, _you better run now because_ _this is it_.

"Perhaps..." started the taicho, muttering at a decibel only a mouse would hear. "Dinner would be more appropriate?"

"Pardon?" Ichigo blurted, wincing at the glare he received. "I - I mean - "

"Yes?" Toshiro urged, cheeks lighting up. "I assume that's what you wanted anyway - if you just wanted a - a _fling_ then I'm really not the person - "

Was that his heart soaring in the clouds or was his excitement blurring his vision?

"No! I mean yes! Yes!" He frowned, catching himself at Toshiro's dazed expression. "No wait - no. I don't want a fling. Dinner would be lovely, yeah. Yeah."

He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing in sheer relief. Toshiro sighed again and rolled his eyes, but this time he was smiling with a sweet fondness in his eyes and _Hell yes_ Ichigo could live with that.


End file.
